Heroic Vanguard: Mortal Kombat 2011
by Ace Neptune
Summary: The Heroic Vanguard and Doomsday Legion arrive on an unknown world where a man known as the Kombat Master has them compete in a series of battles. Will they succeed and prove themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Trials By Kombat

After Terumi's defeat, the Heroic Vanguard and the newly freed Doomsday Legion are traveling across the multiverse along with new teammates, Nine, Natsume, Yuzuriha, Orie, and Kokonoe who serves as the two teams navigator. They soon arrived at a world where a large tower stood in the center with a big arena in it.

Watching the Ship land from a throne was a mysterious man. He didn't speak a word, but he wore oriental robes and a mask that only showed soulless eyes.

"Whoa… this place is…" AJ said.

"Creepier than you expected?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, exactly." AJ said. "Kido, Haruto, what do you make of this place?"l

"I'm sensing many souls and spirits flowing through this place." Kido said.

"I got a question. What's with the weird guy watching us up on the throne?" Makoto asked.

"Whoever he is, I'm sensing a great power within him." Kido said.

"That man is the Kombat Master." Nine explained. "He is the overseer of this place."

"The Kombat Master?" Kido/Haruto/AJ asked at the same time.

"This is Pointless…." Jin said. "Coming here was a waste of time. Let's depart from this absurd place."

The Kombat Master lifted a hand as a wall of rock diverted Jin from even getting close to the Vanguard Knight.

"What is this?" Jin asked.

"Shit! This guy just cut us off." Ranga said.

With a wave of a hand, the Kombat Master summoned thousands of souls that filled the empty arena seats.

"Now what?" Hitomi asked.

AJ looked at the Kombat Master. "I think he wants us… to fight."

"Fight? But who exactly?" Noel asked.

"If it's each other, I swear I'm gonna…" Ragna said.

The Kombat Master then pointed to Ragna as a female voice called out.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!" it said.

The others then backed up. "What the hell?"

The Kombat Master then looked to the towers and selected Ragna's opponent as the familiar deep and demonic voice called out the name. "Skarlet."

A pool of blood was shown on the other end of the arena as it started bubbling before forming into a woman with red hair, ninja clothing, as she stared at Ragna with her single yellow eye before she drew her dagger and sheathed it as she got into a fighting stance.

"Did...did she just form from blood?!" Noel asked.

"Careful Ragna! I don't think this is any opponent you've dealt with!" AJ said.

"I've faced tougher opponents. Bring it on!" Ragna said as he got into a fighting stance.

Round 1…

FIGHT!

Skarlet began the attack by throwing her two daggers at Ragna before she formed two more from blood and dashed towards him, leaving a trail of blood and launched him upward with one of them before dealing a 5 hit combo.

"Bastard!" Ragna said as he was launched into the air before recovering. "Hell's Fang! Inferno Divider!" He yelled as he launched towards Skarlet with a dark infused punch before launching her into the air with his sword and slammed her back down.

Ragna wins!

Round 2…

FIGHT!

Skarlet got a little more serious as this time she flipped forward and dealt a devastating palm strike at Ragna's face before dealing a reverse kick as the heel of her boot hit Ragna's eye.

"Ragna!" Noel called in fear.

"I'm alright Noel. This chick's nothing!" Ragna said before he slammed his elbow into Skarlet's stomach, and slamming her jaw with a knee strike before finishing with a head slam.

Nodding, the Kombat Master got up and flicked a hand towards Ragna as the voice called out.

Finish Her!

Ragna had no idea what he had to do, but he just finished off with his Astral.

"I'll show you the Power of the Azure!" Ragna said grabbing Scarlet and biding her before engaging Blood Scythe's Glaive mode. "I'll show you fear! There is no hell, only darkness. This is the power of darkness." He said before slashing Skarlet across the chest before stabbing her as he absorbed her lifeforce as she turned into specks of darkness and faded away. Ragna turned away as he waved his hand down and a wing of darkness appeared for a moment.

Ragna Wins!

FATALITY!

"Alright!" Natalie said.

"Okay, I beat her. Can we go now?" Ragna asked the Kombat master. "We got things to do, places to be."

The Kombat Master shook his head no.

"I think he wants us here for a reason. But I'm not sure what." Kido said.

"He wants us to fight." Nine said. "As AJ said. To entertain him and these souls….and prove ourselves."

The Kombat Master nodded as he waved his hand, and the voice was heard once again.

"Hyde Kido."

"So… I'm up." Hyde said drawing Insulator. "Okay, Kombat Master. Who's it gonna be?"

The voice announced again. "Kenshi."

A man with a blindfold around his eyes was seen levitating with a sword floating in front of him as a blue aura surrounded me before he touched the ground and grabbed the sword as he sheathed it and got into a fighting stance.

Round 1…

FIGHT!

Hyde started out strong as he went for a wide swing with Insulator. "Bend Sinister!" He yelled as he dealt a downward slash onto Kenshi.

Kenshi saw the attack coming and blocked with his hand, or so everyone thought. Somehow, the blue energy that was surrounding his katana and himself glowed as Kenshi waved his hand in front of Hyde as he started floating before Kenshi slammed him back down.

"He's a telepath! Watch yourself, Hyde!" Haruto said.

"Okay then…" Hyde said getting up. "How about this?! Red-Clad Cleaver!" He yelled as he did a rising dragon slash with his sword launching Kenshi into the air.

Kenshi recovered and landed a few punches and kicks onto Hyde without even touching him.

"Alright that's it. Infinite Worth...Gyre Vortex!" Hyde yelled as he stabbed Insulator into the ground as a vortex of darkness appeared and sucked Kenshi in as it slashed through him multiple times before he was knocked down for the round.

Hyde Wins!

"I know this isn't finished yet. Get up." Hyde said as Kenshi levitated off the ground and got back into his fighting stance.

Round 2….

FIGHT!

Kenshi got serious and drew the Katana from his back, he then threw it into Hyde's abdomen before mind warping and pulling it out and hitting Hyde's face with the hilt before slashing him across the chest.

"Oooh… that had to hurt!" AJ said.

"I'm not done yet!" Hyde said before dashing at Kenshi and dealing a reverse kick to his neck before launching Black Orbiter as it turned into tendrils and stabbed his arm and leg joints and finished with a powerful hook to the face.

Hyde Wins!

"You didn't kill him?" Ragna asked.

"Didn't have enough left in me to use Raging Roar. Besides, this man fought honorably." Hyde said as Kenshi disappeared in a flash of light.

The Kombat Master then sat down, gazing at the rest of the group. The Fights weren't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight Continues

After a few minutes of looking over the group whilst tapping his fingers on his throne, the Kombat Master picked the next fighter by pointing.

"Noel Vermillion." the voice announced.

"M-Me?!" Noel said nervously.

"You got this, Noellers!" Makoto cheered.

"Alright, I'll do my best!" Noel said as she summoned Bolverk.

The Kombat Master then picked her opponent. "Sonya."

Right on cue, a well balanced and athletic blonde haired woman in unique black military attire ran up and came to an abrupt stop as she tapped a device on her wrist. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way!" She said as she got into a fighting stance.

Round 1…

FIGHT!

Noel quickly fired off rounds from Bolverk at Sonya only for her to cartwheel out of the way. She then got in close and grabbed Noel with her legs, then threw Noel over her to the otherside.

"Whoa!" AJ said.

"Noel, you okay?!" Natsume asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Noel said before charging at Sonya and used Bolverk in close combat as she dealt a variety of punches, kicks, and blasts.

Sonya blocked the last blow and struck back with a roundhouse kick straight to Noel's face, following up with a flurry of rapid kicks that rose them both into the air.

Noel saw this as her opportunity and threw Sonya back to to the ground and pulled out her Gatling Gun. "Fenrir! Hyaaaaaaahhhhh!" She yelled as she fired at Sonya and launched her into the air this time before a torpedo appeared at the tip of Bolverk. "Nemesis Stabilizer!" She called out as she launched it and it exploded upon impact, knocking Sonya down.

Noel Wins!

Sonya slammed her knees onto the ground two times before getting up the third time as she got back into a fighting stance. "Not bad." She said.

Round 2….

FIGHT!

Sonya started off with two punches and kicks each before grabbing Noel's neck with her leg and snapping it before powering her up into the air with another flurry of kicks, then slamming her down breaking her skull and neck.

"Oh, Jeez!" AJ said.

"Is she okay?" Natalie asked.

Noel got up as she was fine, now in her Mu-12 form.

"Whew… that was close. If I hadn't activated the Sword of Izanami, I would've been dead." Noel said.

Sonya charged at Noel, leaping forward with an arcing jump kick.

"I'm not taking any more of your kicks! Origins!" Noel said as she formed a barrier around herself as it sent Sonya flying as soon as she hit it. "Take this!" She said as she launched her swords at Sonya and dealt multiple hits from different directions before charging one of them up. "Sword of Decimation!" she said as she launched at Sonya, which dealt the final blow.

Noel Wins!

Flawless Victory!

"Awesome, Noel won!" AJ said.

Sonya than vanished into light as the Kombat Master waved his hand.

"He seems to be enjoying this." Jin said.

"Well, it's a good thing that any injuries we might receive are healed by unknown means." Noel said as she reverted, not showing a single scratch on her.

"Heh. When I'm done out there, there won't be anything to heal." Hitomi said stepping forward as she assumed her Beastman form.

"Hitomi." The voice said.

"Just so you know, Skull guy, I already beat one of these weirdoes. She was pretty tough, but I'm not gonna be facing the same girl twice." Hitomi said. "Gimme someone else."

The Kombat Master obliged despite Hitomi's rudeness.

"Reptile."

Something then dropped down as it became visible. It was a green reptilian humanoid with a ninja-like outfit as he growled and got into a fighting stance.

"That's more like it." Hitomi smirked. "Let's rumble."

Round 1…..

FIGHT!

Reptile started off by removing his mask, showing his lizard lips as he spat out a green substance at Hitomi.

"What is that?" Kido asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that's…." AJ said. "Acid!"

"ACID?!" Haruto said in shock.

Hitomi dodged as it hit the ground, melting into the arena.

"So, you can spit acid, huh?" Hitomi asked. "You're definitely ain't a Beastman. That makes this interesting."

Hitomi pounced on Reptile as she brung him to the ground and dug into him with her claws. Reptile rolled through as he tossed Hitomi to the wall. He then lifted his hands up and fired a ball of acid at Hitomi, which hit the wall as Hitomi went for another attakc, but Reptile dodged and leaps at her and attacks with his own claws. He did some damage before evading a wide swing and then suddenly turned invisible.

"He can Camouflage too?!" Makoto asked.

Hitomi kept her guard up before an invisible force began attacking from different directions.

"Cute trick…" Hitomi said sniffing the air. "There you are!" she said slashing and hitting Reptile right on the mark before knocking him down with a stiff headbutt.

Hitomi Wins!

Round 2…

FIGHT!

Reptile decided to go all out and dashed towards Hitomi with an acid trail, knocking her back. He then jabbed his claws into her eyes, then snapped her neck and kicked her straight in the spine, and crushed her skull into the ground, breaking her jaw.

"Hitomi!" AJ said.

"You really gotta worry about me all the time, don't ya, you idiot?" Hitomi said as she dashed at Reptile and relentlessly attacked with a fury of blows and slashes. "The one with the Sharpest fangs wins, and today, that one is me!" She said as she sliced Reptile down the middle as he staggered around.

FINISH HIM!

Hitomi clawed onto Reptile's eyes as he cried out in pain before stabbing him in the stomach and slamming him over as he hit the ground causing it to shake as she let out a hiss.

"Ugh… your blood is gross…" Hitomi said looking at Reptile's blue blood on her claws and struggling to shake it off.

Hitomi Wins!

FATALITY!

"Man, who was that guy? Or…thing?" AJ asked.

"I dunno… Makoto, do you think he was a Demi-Human?" Noel asked.

"I don't think so, I think he was something else entirely." Makoto said.

"That was a Saurian of Zaterra." Kido said.

"Kido, you knew what that thing was?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, they were a group of humanoid lizards that live a long life. I thought they were extinct until now…" Kido said.

"Apparently not." AJ said.

"Orie Harada." The voice called.

"It seems I am up." Orie said.

"Good luck Harada." Hyde said.

"I'm ready to begin, Kombat Master." Orie said brandishing her Rapier. "Please reveal my opponent."

The Kombat Master nodded and flicked out a hand.

"Kitana."

Out of the blue, a black-haired woman in blue assassin clothes similar to Scarlet and Mileena appeared, hiding her face behind two blue fans that were fitted with four razor-sharp blades on each. "You will learn respect!" She said as she twirled around and folded her hands behind her waist as she got into a fighting stance.

Round 1…

FIGHT!

Kitana threw her bladed fans as they missed Orie and cut into the stone walls as they boomeranged back to Kitana.

"Damn, those fans are sharp!" AJ said.

"It sort of reminds me of Yumi." Natalie said.

"ENDELAY!" Kitana yelled in native tongue as she used her fans and flew over Orie as she was right behind her.

"Orie, behind you!" Hyde called.

Kitana was about to strike before Thanatos appeared and blocked the attack.

"Did you forget she has an EXS in the form of a guardian?" Linne asked.

"Sorta…" Hyde said.

Thanatos pushed Kitana off as he went for a swing with his sword. Kitana teleported out of the way as Orie struck her as she appeared, Thanatos missing again.

"I have to remember not to use Thanatos for long amounts of time." Orie said. "Here I come. Divine Thrust! Sacred Arrow!" She yelled as she pierced through Kitana and then launched her into the air and knocked her down.

Orie Wins!

Flawless Victory!

Kitana used a sweep a kick as it helped her stand up as she resumed her fighting stance. "I am impressed mortal. But this battle is not over yet!"

Round 2….

FIGHT!

Kitana went at Orie with a great assault of strikes and fan attacks. Orie blocked with her Rapier as much as she could, Kitana then used her fans and waved them around as they caused Orie to helplessly float into the air.

"Farewell!" Kitana said as she threw her fans as she teleported behind Orie and stabbed them into the back of her head and teleported in front of her as she stabbed Orie in the eyes. "Get up."

"Harada!" Hyde said.

"I am alright, Hyde-kun." Orie said. "I will win this fight. Here I come!" She said as she dashed towards Kitana and stabbed her with her rapier, hitting her joints before stabbing her in the stomach. "Thanatos, come! Infinite Worth: Luminous Embrace!" She called out as Thanatos unleashed a wave of light as it hit Kitana, knocking her down.

Orie Wins!

HEROIC BRUTALITY!

"That was close. That lady was crazy strong." Hyde said.

"She was very skilled that's for sure." Kokonoe said.

"Alright then, who's up next?" Makoto asked.

"Dark Water." the voice called.

"It's you?" Kokenoe asked. "Well, go get em."

"You better not lose, you hear?!" Ragna said as Dark Water approached the stage.

Gunshot rang out as a man in a skin-tight t-shirt and SWAT Gear was seen.

"Who is that?" AJ asked as the voice announced as if to answer.

"Stryker." The deep voice said.

"Police Brutality, comin' up!" Stryker said as he put his gun away and got into a fighting stance.

Round 1….

FIGHT!

Dark Water fired off his Splattershot as he covered the ground, and Stryker, in ink. Stryker drew his pistol and fired as the bullets went right through Dark Water's ink like body.

"Live bullets won't work on Dark Water because he's practically made of Ink." AJ said.

"Eat this!" Stryker said as he tossed a grenade at Dark Water.

"Oh, crap!" AJ said. "Grenade!"

"Grenade!" Noel said.

The grenade exploded as Dark Water was able to dive into the ink in quick fashion. He popped back out and hit Stryker with a few punches, but Stryker came back with a clubbing blow from one of his nightsticks, splattering parts of Dark Waters body on the ground.

Dark water reformed and gave Stryker a straight right hook, knocking him down.

Dark Water Wins!

Round 2…

FIGHT!

Dark Water used his tentacles to grab Stryker, but this time he was ready as he pulled out a flashlight.

"Spread em!" Stryker said as the light blinded Dark Water, giving Stryker the chance to bash him over the head with it and right across the jaw with his nightstick and poked his taser into his as he was electrocuted, doing more damage because Dark Water was made of ink. "Busted!"

Dark water then recovered and gave a menacing stare into Strykers eyes with his half-melted face and red eyes. He then grabbed Stryker with his tentacles again, pummeling him as he pulled him in repeatedly before finally blasting him back with a solid hit from his Blaster.

Dark Water Wins!

HEROIC BRUTALITY!

"Yes! Four more down!" Natsume cheered.

The Kombat Master nodded as he looked down at the group. The fights will become even more challenging as they progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight or Flight

"Were doing great so far, but I doubt that we've seen the strongest fighters that The Kombat Master can send out." AJ said. "Kido, Haruto, what do you think?"

"I would have to agree. The fighters we've seen so far are skilled but we haven't seen anyone that's very skilled." Kido said before something beeped as he pulled his phone out and saw a message.

"A text message at this time? Really?" Natalie asked.

"It's from a friend of mine, Chris Redfield. Seems there's something about to go down in Africa." Kido said.

"Well, why is he calling at a time like-" Ragna started.

"Makoto Nanaya." the voice called.

"Huh, me? Alright!" Makoto said hopping as she took off her coat. "Let's do this!" She said slamming her Tonfa Gauntlets together.

The Kombat Master then selected Makoto's opponent.

"Jax."

(Cue-Alexandrite II- Blazblue Chronophantasma)

Approaching the arena was a man with no shirt on, army pants, and cybernetic arms as he slammed the ground as purple energy emitted from it. "Bring it!"

"Not again….I always get the big guys." Makoto muttered. "Ah well, let's see what you got."

Round 1…

FIGHT!

"Comet Cannon! Break Shot!" Makoto called out as she launched a sphere of energy from the air and then punched it forward on the ground, sending it flying towards Jax.

Jax blocked the projectile with his arms and then shot out arc waves which Makoto dodged, setting Jax up for a flying punch which connected on Makoto's face, but Makoto was able to get a punch of her own on Jax.

Jax pounded the ground again, which caused a slight tremor, causing Makoto to lose her balance. This set up Jax to get in close and grab her by the throat.

"Gotcha!" Jax said as he punched Makoto in the face three times before tossing her.

"Okay, metal limbs. Gloves off!" Makoto said getting up. She rapidly punched Jax boxing style, hitting up his face and midsection before finishing up with one of her supers. "Try this on for size! Big Bang Smash!" She called out as a giant energy fist popped out and launched Jax forward as it made contact as he hit the ground.

Makoto Wins!

Jax sat up and slammed his fist onto the ground before resuming his fighting stance.

Round 2…

FIGHT!

Makoto and Jax grappled, Makoto driving her fists with her tonfas as Jax caught her with his hands.

"Get some!" Jax said as he broke free of Makoto and grabbed her. "Gotcha!" he said again as he tossed Makoto into the air and slammed his knee into her back, stomach and legs, as she came back down and tossed her into the air again before finishing the attack by doing a backbreaker over his shoulders and into her chest as it hit her ribs, heart, and spine before tossing her onto the ground. "How do ya like that?"

"Get up, Makoto!" Noel said.

"I may be down...but I'm not out. Galaxian Impact!" Makoto called out as the area turned grey and a blue aura formed around her.

Jax was unfazed as he went for another flying punch.

"Rise, Power of the Stars!" Makoto said charging energy up in her fist and striking Jax in the face before wailing on him with rapid punches. "ATATATATATATA! Planet Crusher!" She called as she uppercutted him and sent him flying into the moon. "You're already dead!" she declared as a giant version of herself appeared behind her. The sheer impact of her punch, complemented by her Impact Drive caused Jax to crack the moon with a massive fist implant.

"Burnout in a Blaze of Glory!" Makoto cheered.

Makoto Wins!

HEROIC BRUTALITY!

The Kombat Master nodded as he waved his hand and a wave of energy washed over Makoto as a wave of light washed over her arms and legs as they took the forms of beastlike gauntlets and greaves as they glowed a bright white.

"Hey! What the heck happened to my Tonfa Blades?!" Makoto asked.

"I'd think he changed them into a Devil Arm." AJ said.

"I recognize those gauntlets and greaves, it's Beowulf!" Kido said.

"Huh… not exactly suits my demi human look. Buuuut…" Makoto smiled as she assumed her fighting stance and did a couple of air punches before doing an air spin kick as they launched out waves of light. She then spawned her tonfas on Beowulf as her Drive activated, causing angel wings to appear behind her as she emitted a blue aura. She then attacked as her drive caused her energy fists to strike with her, similar to how Madama Butterfly's arms pop out. "I kinda like this!"

"Glad you do." AJ said.

"AJ Drake. Haruto Akagi." The voice said.

"Huh? Now he's asking for tag teams?" AJ asked.

"Johnny Cage. Liu Kang!"

(Cue-Armed and Ready- RWBY)

As Haruto and AJ got back to back, someone dashed in Kick formation to Haruto. It was a man with sunglasses on, black pants and white shoes as he had a tattoo of his first name on his chest with white wraps on his arms and a gold belt with his last name being the buckle as he had a green aura. He did two quick air punches before he did a spin kick as he hopped in place. "I make this look easy!"

In front of AJ was a chinese man who was also shirtless and had black pants, but they were gi like, also having a red headband on. He was in a meditation stance as his hands were covered in fire before he waved them around before blowing it from his hand. "Show me what you can do." He said as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Ready?" AJ asked Haruto.

"Let's do it." Haruto said.

Round 1…

FIGHT!

"WAH!" Haruto yelled as he dealt a flying kick at Johnny's face.

AJ engaged Liu Kang as he found it hard to match him move for move as Liu Kang was the Champion of Earthrealm. Liu Kang was all offense as he met AJ with lightning fast punches and kicks, ending his assault with his trademark Bicycle Kick as he kicked AJ in the face multiple times.

"You alright AJ, what do you say we switch dance partners?" Haruto asked.

"No no, I got this…." AJ said. "Man, this guy isn't the Champion of Earth for nothing."

"I can see that. Well hang in there! Come on shades, let's see what you got!" Haruto said as he and Johnny Cage traded blow for blow.

"Ugh…' AJ said before dodging Liu Kang's incoming strike. "Horn Point!" he said as his upper body and head glowed with blue veins. His style then changed as he attacked Liu Kang with his arms as they acted like Horns, battering the Earthrealm Champion with wide swings and chops.

Meanwhile, Johnny Cage was on the attack. He pressured Haruto with his signature style of Flip Kicks, energy balls and punches to the Nads.

"Ugh… guess I gotta switch it up. Persona!" Haruto said as he summoned a frog headed humanoid in a ninja jumpsuit with a red scarf around his neck as he had checker patterns on his body. "Jiraiya Picaro! Garudyne...Blow away!" He said as a green tornado formed around Haruto causing him to spin around as he dealt multiple hits to Johnny Cage, knocking him down.

"Horn Cannon: Minotaur!" AJ called charging and knocking Liu Kang down with a powerful charge strike.

AJ and Haruto Win!

Johnny Cage and Liu Kang immediately jumped back up as Johnny put on a new pair of sunglasses and Liu Kang let out a battle cry before resuming his fighting stance.

Round 2…

FIGHT!

"You hangin' in there?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." AJ said. "Let's finish this up in one shot."

"You got it." Haruto said. "BRAVE BLADE!" He called as he launched Johnny Cage into the air. "Let's do this!" He said as he slashed through Johnny Cage in 8 directions as Jiraiya Picaro dealt the finishing blow, instantly defeating him. "That was badass!"

"You're mine." AJ said as he and Liu Kang re-engaged. Liu Kang gained the upper hand however by doing a cartwheel kick into AJ. he followed up with an uppercut to the jaw, launching him into the air, followed by a high kick that caught him again on the jaw, nearly breaking it.

"Thanks, I wanted you to do that!" AJ said. "Heavy Point!" AJ's body glowed red as he flipped in the air. "Megaton Gong Slam!" he called ramming into Liu kang from the air and pressing him into the ground as AJ flipped out of the crater.

"Adapt or fall. That's the way I follow." AJ said.

"Today just wasn't your day." Haruto added.

AJ and Haruto Win!

"Alright!" Natalie said.

"With this victory, by process of elimination, the remaining fighters for our side are Nine, Linne, Jin, Yuzuriha, Tsubaki, Kido, Kokonoe, and Mai." Noel said.

"But what is the purpose of these fights? Is the Kombat Master Testing us,or is this just for show?" Natalie asked.

"He's testing us. Something big is about to happen, and the Kombat Master wants to test our strength to see if we are capable of combating it." Kido said.

"Well? Did we hit the nail on the head?" Ragna asked.

The Kombat Master nodded before selecting the next pair of fighters.

"Mai Natsume. Tsubaki Yayoi."

"Were up, Tsubaki." Mai said.

"Yes. Let us fight for victory, Mai." Tsubaki said.

"Jade. Ermac."

A razor-rang flew by Mai's head as a dark skinned woman in green caught it and put it away. "This will be easy." she said.

Then a man with glowing green eyes and bandages wrapped around his head was seen floating towards Tsubaki before touching the ground. "We are many, you are but one." He said in a legion of voices.

Tsubaki and Mai nodded at each other.

"Better not underestimate me!" Mai said spinning her spear.

"Zero Type Izayoi...carrying out her mission!" Tsubaki said.

Round 1…

FIGHT!

Mai charged at Jade and swung her spear. Jade was ready as she pulled out a collapsible bo staff and blocked. The two then fought it out in a staff on spear battle with Jade implementing her bladed boomerang into the mix.

Ermac floated into the air and charged at Tsubaki.

"Lux Macto!" Tsubaki called as she fired an energy blast from her book at Ermac. "Benedictus Rex!" She called as she then launched Ermac into the air with a purple spectral chain sword.

Ermac fought back by using the many souls housed in him to invoke many different attacks. He used a bunch of energy blasts to knock her off her feet, then slammed her into the ground with a delayed Telekinetic slam.

"That guy, Ermac… he's not human." AJ noticed.

"You sense it too?" Kido asked.

"Not really, I just know he isn't. The bandages and the green smoke kinda give it away." AJ said.

"He's kinda like an Artificial Human in a way." Noel said.

"I've read about Ermac, once." Natalie said. "They say he was constructed as a vessel. He houses hundreds, maybe thousands of souls in that body of his."

"That explains the multiple voices being heard whenever he talks." Jin said.

"Don't lose to that soul bag, Tsubaki!" Makoto called.

"I won't. Confutatis Maledictis!" Tsubaki called as her book turned into a scythe before she charged forward and slashed through him before dealing multiple hits.

"Eat this!" Mai said readying her spear. "Floral Blizzard Blossom!" She called as she dealt a powerful thrust attack that sent Jade flying.

Mai and Tsubaki Win!

Jade used her staff to jump back up and Ermac levitated upwards as well as both fighters resumed their respective stance.

Round 2…

FIGHT!

Ermac and Jade got serious this time. Ermac and Jade used their X Rays to deal some damage.

First, Jade attacked Mai with a swift strike, then used her staff to strike at her loins. She then retracted it an thrusted it into her back, nearly breaking her spine. "Too easy." she said.

Ermac on the other hand used his telekinetic powers to slam Tsubaki head first into the ground, nearly breaking the skull, spine, and neck. He then floated above her and elbow dropped into her back, nearly crushing her spine and ribs.

"Tsubaki!" Jin called out.

"Mai!" Noel called as well.

"It is alright, Jin. If they decide to go all out...then so will I. Zero Type Unit: Izayoi...engage!" Tsubaki called as she transformed. "I shall judge you...for your sins!"

"Tsubaki, I'll set you up!" Mai said grabbing Jade with her spear and flinging her into Ermac, sandwiching them together. "Now!"

"Understood. Engaging Lunar Drive!" Izayoi called as Jade and Ermac were transported into another dimension and saw a large Valkyrie entity behind her. "With the blade of retribution and scales of judgment, I come to deliver… righteous justice! Atone for your sins!" She chanted as the entity launched the spear towards the two before piercing through, engulfing them in a flash of light.

WINNER!

"You are forgiven." Izayoi said as she dispelled her armor and her hair blew in the wind.

"Alright!" AJ said.

"That just leaves us, then." Jin said.

"Yes." Kido said.

"Were gonna give this all we've got." Yuzuriha said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Best of The Best

The Kombat master gazed over the remaining fighters. He then looked at Kokonoe, and nodded.

"Kokonoe."

"Huh. So Kokonoe's up next." Ragna said.

"I dunno about this… we haven't seen her fight." AJ said. "Like, at all."

"She can do it, I believe in her." Kido said.

"Well, here goes." Kokonoe said as her opponent was selected.

"Shang Tsung."

"What?!" AJ asked. "Him?!"

"Oh, this is bad…" Natalie said.

The thing that surprised the group the most was they saw another Kokonoe slowly walk up. Suddenly in a flash of green, the image vanished to reveal the right hand to Shao Kahn himself. "Your soul is mine!"

"Hmph. Bring it shitstain." Kokonoe said as she held her lollipop out while getting into a fighting stance.

Round 1…

FIGHT!

"Absolute Zero!" Kokonoe called as she fired a laser at Shang Tsung, freezing him before she pulled out a gatling gun and unloaded on him. "Broken Bunker Assault!" She called as two large mechanical arms appeared before she unleashed a three hit combo with them, heavily damaging Shang Tsung.

"What the…" Haruto said with his eyes white in shock.

"How the heck didn't we know Kokonoe could kick this much ass?" AJ asked.

"I have no idea." Haruto said.

"You brought this on yourself." Kokonoe said as she dealt a powerful kick to where the sun don't shine.

"OOH!" Haruto winced.

Kokonoe then knocked Shang Tsung to the ground, who was clearly out.

Kokonoe Wins!

Flawless Victory!

"Shang Tsung didn't even have time to get out of the box…" AJ said.

"Dumbass." Kokonoe said as she got ready to fight once more.

Shang Tsung got back up by teleporting upward as he was in his fighting stance.

Round 2…

FIGHT!

Shang Tsung struck first this time, summoning his signature flaming skulls fro, the ground before charging in. He attacked Kokonoe with his power and took some of her soul, turning into her. He then used Kokonoe's Absolute Zero and Broken Bunker Assault Combo against her before turning back.

He then used his X-Ray. He pulled Kokonoe in and sapped her soul until only her muscle layer remained, then kneed her in the jaw, almost breaking her face. "Yes…." he mused.

"Kokonoe!" AJ said.

"I'm fine. But this dumbass isn't gonna be when I'm done with him! Let's see how you like this." Kokonoe said before grabbing him and dealt a flurry of punches before kicking him into a large magnetic device as it held him in place. "Ultimate Impact! Ars Magus? Hmph! Science is true power! Wahahahaha!" She said as she laughed and used her magic to send a gigantic meteor down onto Shang Tsung, instantly defeating him.

"Holy crap!" AJ gawked.

"Now I know why she's Nine's daughter." Haruto added.

Kokonoe Wins!

HEROIC BRUTALITY!

"That's my girl." Nine smiled.

"Who's next?" Makoto asked.

"Linne."

"Me, apparently. I've got this." Linne said getting her blades ready.

"Baraka."

Walking up was a demonic looking creature with razor sharp teeth, and orange slitted eyes. What surprised the group was that he had sharp blades coming out of his arms.

"What is that?" AJ asked.

"He's a race from Outworld called the Tarkatan." Nine said. "Very vicious and deadly, and they love to fight."

"Though something about the teeth and eyes seem familiar." Hitomi said. "Eh, probably nothin'."

Baraka growled at Linne before sharpening his blades and retracting them, ready to fight.

"This shall be interesting." Linne said.

(Night Walker- Undernight In-birth EXE late)

Round 1…

FIGHT!

Linne and Baraka clashed with blades on both ends. Baracka shot sparks from his blades and then spun into Linne, trying to carve her up.

"Useless…" Linne said using her speed. "Wolf Swarm!" She called as she dealt a three hit combo that launched Baraka into the air on the third hit. "Moon Gyre!" She called again dealing multiple hits with her dagger while rising into the air before kicking Baraka down into the ground.

Linne WIns!

Flawless Victory!

Baraka recovered, using his blades to restand himself.

Round 2…

FIGHT!

"Sky Fang!" Linne called as she launched a yellow crescent wave projectile at Baraka.

Baraka fought back as he rushed forward and impaled Linne with both blades and lifted her up as he slammed his left blade through her carotid artery, damaging her neck, throat, and jaw, then through the eye socket, causing damage in the skull before kicking her of his blades as she was sent flying.

"Linne!" Hyde called.

"I'm fine." Linne said. "Okay... gloves off."

Linne then dashed all over Baraka's line of sight, shredding him all over. "Infinite Worth! Look to the heavens!" Linne said swatching her blade in light and spinning around. " The Diviner!" she said slamming her blade down. "And now...my ultimate attack! No escape, and no survival!"

Linne slashed through Baraka and launched him into the air, Linne following. "The blade of Heaven spares not the gods. Divine Blaze!" She called as she slashed through Baraka as he was engulfed in light while Linne landed on the ground.

Linne Wins!

HEROIC BRUTALITY!

"Alright, Linne!" AJ said.

"Next?" Linne asked.

"Jin Kisaragi."

"You're up Jin." Natalie said.

"Very well, I shall fight with honor." Jin said as he walked up.

"Sub-Zero."

"So, its an ice battle?" Jin said. "So be it."

An ice sculpture was soon forming as out popped a man in a blue ninja assassin outfit. "This fight will be your last!"

"Hmph. Prepare to freeze in your own ice." Jin said summoning Yukianesa.

(LUST Sin- Blazblue)

Round 1….

FIGHT!

Sub-Zero started the fight by firing an Ice ball at Jin, then sliding to him.

"Blizzard!" Jin called as he did a quick draw and launched Sub-Zero into the air before following as he slammed me back down. "Crystal Strike!" He called as he rode on a blade of ice and jumped off as he slashed downward onto Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero then tried to rebound, but Jin saw it as he drew his sword in a circular flash as Sub-Zero was instantly frozen before Jin dealt a charged slash as it shattered the ice and sent the ninja onto the ground.

Jin Wins!

Sub Zero kipped up and got ready for round 2.

Round 2…

FIGHT!

Sub Zero tried to use his X_Ray and slide into Jin for a bone crushing attack, but Jin was ready.

"Arctic Dungeon!" Jin called slamming Yukianesa on the ground as Sub-Zero was trapped in a block of ice. "Give up!" He said as he sheathed his sword as the ice instantly shattered as Sub-Zero was seen flying in the air before falling flat on the ground. "Hmph...another obstacle." Jin said as he turned away and a white angel wing rose up behind him for a moment before fading.

Jin Wins!

Flawless Victory!

HEROIC BRUTALITY!

"Yeah!" Haruto said.

"Nine the Phantom."

"Ooh, it's finally my turn." Nine said.

"Scorpion."

With a burst of flames, a hellish ninja in black and gold barb burst out from the underworld. He let out a grunt as he released flames. "Vengeance will be mine!" He said as he gave Nine a piercing gaze with his pure white eyes.

"Oh, how cute…" Nine said making a ball of fire. "Hope you can show a girl a good time."

Round 1…

FIGHT!

Scorpion immediately went on the attack and started out strong. He lashed out with his rope dart, and before Nine had time to react, Scorpion hooked her.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled in a demonic voice as he pulled her over and uppercutted her into the air.

"That warrior, Scorpion. He's not alive." Kido said.

"He's a Revenant from the Netherrealm. His family was killed by the Lin Kuei under the influence of Quan Chi. He's dedicated his live to killing who he thought responsible… Sub-Zero." AJ said.

"How horrible." Noel said.

"Hmm. Not bad. But let's see how you like this. Everlasting Schorl!" Nine called as she launched a trident of darkness at him. "Lapis Lazuli of Lamentation!" She called as she conjured an icicle and launched it at Scorpion.

Scorpion teleported out of the way by disappearing in flames and coming behind Nine. the two exchanged blows before Scorpion drew his katanas.

"I don't think so. Tanzanite of Torment!" Nine called as she summoned a huge icicle as it hit Scorpion point blank, freezing him. "How about this? Malachite of Malice!" She called firing a green and purple cyclone at Scorpion, launching him into the air before he came crashing down.

Nine Wins!

Scorpion kipped up to recover as he produced flames.

Round 2…

FIGHT!

Scorpion used his X-Ray, teleporting to Nine and punched her right in the face, breaking her jaw. When Nine sprawled on the floor, Scorpion stepped up and stomped on her chest, breaking her ribs and organs.

"NIne!" AJ said.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll be finishing this up soon." Nine said.

"Nine, watch out!" Natalie called as Scorpion lashed out with his rope dart again.

"Not this time." Nine said as a demon popped out underneath Scorpion

"Your done, sweetheart." Nine said to Scorpion as Hi No Kagutsuchi devoured him and trapped him in a cage of fire. "Now, celebrate your life. Because you have no tomorrow!" She said as a magic circle formed in the air. "This is the end!" She said as countless meteors rained down onto Scorpion.

"Bye bye…" Nine said as she looked away.

Nine Wins!

FATALITY!

"Wow…" AJ siad.

"Kido Takyuya. Yuzuriha."

"The best for last. Big Sis and Kido are gonna take care of business." Yuzuriha said.

"Shao Kahn, Quan Chi."

"The big guns!" Natalie said.

Suddenly, all the spectating souls in the arena went crazy. The Emperor of Outworld himself slowly walked to Kido and Yuzuriha before summoning his Wrath Hammer and slamming it down. He then dismissed it as he grunted and got into a fighting stance.

Quan Chi, Shao Kahn's right hand man, came out of one of his portals as he looked at the duo. "You will serve me in The Netherrealm."

"The battle begins! Time to roll up my sleeves and run wild!" Yuzuriha said padding Ayame on her shoulder.

"I shall show you the power of Arahabaki and the Crescent Moon." Kido said before turning to Shao Kahn and Quan Chi as his tattoo glowed while drawing his sword.

Round 1…

FIGHT!

Quan Chi and Yuzuriha engaged one another while Shao Kahn and Kido faced each other.

"You will die." Shao Kahn taunted while pointing at him.

"Ryugi no Tama!" Kido called as he danced around and attacked Shao Kahn with his sword along with crescent blades slashing through me before returning to Kido's sword. "Ninpo!" He called as he vanished before appearing underneath Shao Kahn and launching him into the air with a backflip kick and teleporting again as he did a diving kick in the air before throwing a ball of energy into the ground as it exploded underneath the Outworld Emperor. Kido wasn't done as he grabbed Shao Kahn from behind and launched themselves into the air as he slammed Shao Kahn's head into the ground before his tattoo began glowing. "Great Curse!" He called launching a wave of pink demonic energy at him, stunning Shao Kahn.

However, Shao Khan recovered as it looked like he didn't even feel a thing.

"Is that your best?" Shao Kahn asked.

"How about this? Gacharin Ghost!" Kido called as a huge black robot dived onto the scene. It fired a Laser at Shao Kahn. Then Kido released a barrage of crescent daggers at him.

The Emperor of Outworld decided he had enough of testing Kido's potential and summoned his Emperor's Shield, bouncing everything back at Kido.

"Kido, watch out!" AJ called.

In a flash something blocked the incoming attack as Kido looked up to see a demonic living samurai armor holding a huge demonic sword. "What the?"

"What's that?" AJ asked.

"Ara...haba...ki." The armor muttered out as it revealed a demonic eye underneath the helmet.

As Yuzuriha knocked Quan Chi into Shao Khan, the two then readied themselves as their three opponents charged…. But then, suddenly…

"Enough!" a voice suddenly boomed as Quan Chi and Shao Kahn vanished.

"Huh?! Where'd they go?!" Makoto asked.

"I dismissed them." A voice said as the groups looked up to see the Kombat Master speaking.

"Whoa… you can talk?" AJ asked.

"I think he's always been able to. But why talk now?" Ragna asked.

"Because… I've simply seen enough." The Kombat Master said. "I have watched you all fight against the mightiest warriors of Earthrealm and Outworld. I have reached a verdict… you are ready."

"To face what, Master?" Kido asked.

"These fights were merely tests to see how worthy you were. Ahead of you stands a grave crisis, and there are more powerful warriors to be fought."

"So why test us?" Jin asked.

"Because…. It was to see if you were worthy of facing the Ultimate Evil." The Kombat Master said.

The Groups were left in wonder. What did the Kombat Master mean?

The answer will be revealed…. In the Road to Ultimate.


End file.
